Disease
by Sam-Sam-Samedi
Summary: Yulia Jue was ill-- she was inflicted with disease, anger flooding her veins like poisoned blood.


**Title:** Disease

_AN: _To my knowledge, I have yet to see a fanfiction explore Yulia's character. I was always kind of curious about what kind of a person she must have been. I mean, to be subject to so much in a lifetime? Personally, I think it sounds rather frightening. (People chased her around the world, loved her, then hated her and wanted her dead, and then turned around and claimed she was god itself. Her life must have been so very dysfunctional. D: )

Anyhow, the following is an _incredibly _short piece that takes place sometime after the land was lifted.

* * *

There was a ghost nipping her heels, its life sprawled across the jagged cuts of a mountain. She understood that there was another world, there were another people, and Yulia wished she was blind instead of coughing blood. Her mind was home to every scream, frantic and choking as they drowned in their own fluids-- she was the resting place of a sad future, human lives playing like a picture-show, and she felt it all.

None of her had the willpower to stay a scorer, her body breaking from separating fonons and crying for death, the medicine tasting like bile as she forced it down. Physically, she rejected the fate of that second world, and mentally-- she stopped herself, fingering the cloth bedspreads as she turned to the window, its glass streaming with smiling sunlight. Yulia wasn't positive her mind still remained, lost at the sudden taste of what should be some God's knowledge.

When this had begun, she hadn't meant to start a mad-dash to the center of the world, searching for Lorelei; she hadn't wanted anything, except to direct attention to the sudden fluctuations plaguing the core. She had wanted _nothing_. As a result of circumstance, her life had been a disease of understanding, exposed to every sickness that human kind could manage-- she had become an unwilling spectator to people's entire histories, and Yulia loathed a past paradise where her visions were "only _so_ accurate".

Since Lorelei appeared, metaphysical and burning with orange glow, she had no control over her readings; they were disturbing, stripping her down until she was little more than empty and fear-stricken. Part of her desperately yearned she had never saved the world or found him at all-- that people would just destroy themselves, because she had been brutally introduced to all their evils.

Bitter in her age, a toxic part of her believed that mankind was nothing more than criminal, laughing at the misfortunes of others and cursing their own. They exploited, violated, _and destroyed_ one another for a caricature of happiness. Worse yet, they would do it again.

Yulia fell back in bed, words of listless curiosity from her doctor passing through her—she thought of his question, and said nothing. Yes, she was ill-- she was inflicted with disease, anger flooding her veins like poisoned blood.

* * *

_AN:_ There you have it! Feel free to review, if you are so inclined.

Edit: D: Since I don't want people to be confused (naturally), I'll give some insight into what this was about: Yulia's "ghost" is the score, which she saw and wrote herself (thus the second world is the future, and the people she feels sympathy for are other generations). After meeting Lorelei (in this particular story), her visions became more accurate, and she doesn't quite understand why this is. I've also written it so that she can't stop nor initiate said readings. (For example, my interpretation is that she can become exposed to anyone and "read" their fonons so correctly that she sees their whole lives, from birth to death, from one meeting. As a result, she also is subject to every crime they've ever committed, including murders and such.) She's become more embittered about humankind, and this is slightly vexing to her, as I imagine that Yulia was originally an idealistic and innovative person (from my interpretation). Ah, as for her sickness, the miasma already existed, so I'm guessing that Yulia got the same disease Tear had.

Hope that clears up any misunderstandings. D:


End file.
